


Your Graduation

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, Indonesia!AU, M/M, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Entah kenapa rasanya masih menyebalkan, saat kau sangat terlihat tampan dengan balutan jas dan dasi justru bisa berfoto berdua dengannya, bukan denganku.[Part 10/13]





	Your Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Sangat menyebalkan memang saat perpisahan sekolah di negara ini biasanya justru pergi ke luar kota. Bukan di sekolah dan bahkan dilaksanakan sebelum pengumuman kelulusan tiba. Seolah-olah pihak sekolah sudah menjamin semua siswanya lulus. Ya mungkin hanya di Bekasi saja, atau sebenarnya hanya sekolahnya saja yang belagu?

  


Imbasnya Seijuurou jadi tak bisa melihat bagaimana perpisahan angkatan Kak Shuuzou. Kakak kelas yang dulu duduk sebangku dengannya saat ujian semester satu.

  


Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum sekolahnya ini cukup elit (padahal negeri) dan akan melakukan hal-hal remeh dengan total. Contohnya saja membeli kain kebaya yang sama untuk perempuan. Karena setiap kelas harus dengan satu tema warna yang sudah ditetapkan. Lalu semua siswa per kelasnya harus serasi.

  


Kelas pemuda itu menggunakan tema merah hitam.

  


Sebelum hari H tiba, pemuda itu mengirimkan fotonya sendiri pada Seijuurou dengan kemeja merah dan dasi hitam. Tak lupa dengan balutan jas.

_  
_

_Cocok tidak?_

  


Pesan singkat itu segera ia balas, _Tentu saja_.

  


Bahkan Seijuurou mengakui bahwa kakak kelasnya itu lebih tampan dari biasanya. Maklum saja ia tak pernah melihat pemuda itu dengan tampilan begini.

  


Sayang sekali beberapa hari setelah perpisahan kakak kelasnya, ada aja sesuatu yang menjadi penyulut pertengkaran.

  


Entah sejak kapan pula Seijuurou jadi pencemburu seperti ini?

  


Masalahnya salah satu teman sekelas pemuda itu, seorang perempuan, memposting foto mereka berdua di Facebook, dengan pose cukup mesra. Kebetulan memang berteman dengan akun Seijuurou juga.

  


Benar-benar menyebalkan.

  


* * *

  


Sebenarnya Seijuurou sangat paham pemuda itu dan temannya tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman.

  


Namun, entah kenapa rasanya masih menyebalkan, saat Kak Shuuzou sangat terlihat tampan dengan balutan jas dan dasi justru bisa berfoto berdua dengan perempuan itu, bukan dengannya.

  


Hanya itu saja masalahnya. Dan masalahnya juga cemburu itu buta.

  


Kadang ia ingin merutuki diri sendiri mengingat hal itu, namun sekarang tak ada gunanya juga.

**  
**

* * *

****

  


Seijuurou menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

  


Ia jadi teringat sekitar lima tahun yang lalu saat pertengkaran sepele mereka akibat perpisahan pemuda itu.

  


Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali UAS di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

  


Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

  


Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

  


Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.


End file.
